Todo sigue igual
by Sayuki
Summary: Una confesión que puede cambiarlo todo... ll TristánxJoey Yaoi y sorpresa incluida


Uju uno mas! Soy feliz

Seto: Ya viste que horas son

Si, no importa –le avienta un zapatazo a Yami—

Yami: los fenicios nos atacan!! . !

Jaja no xD… pero parate flojo ¬¬ tienes trabajo!

Yami: yo que culpa tengo que te den tus 5 minutos de autora . 

Todo ¬¬… muy bien

Seto: me sigo preguntando por que hago esto… Muy bien este fic es original y así como lo es se une a la campaña de la señorita Katrinna le Fay para impedir el plagio y bla bla bla…

o Perfecto, sigues Joey –voltea atodos lados—o.o? y Joey

Yami: dormido como la GENTE NORMAL

Oh ya… --va con Joey—cachorro despierta!

Joey: SIN MOSTAZA!! … -.-U Yuki…

n.n

Joey: este fic es idea de esa loca que me despertó y zzz… --un codazo—o.o y la canción es de Alejandro Sanz y Zzzz…

Yami: ¬¬ los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! Así como la canción no le pertenecen, son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi y Alejandro Sanz respectivamente pero por alguna extraña razón como toda ella . nos secuestro a nosotros y nos obliga a trabajar!! –un zape—

Ya ¬¬ como si te tratara muy mal xD…

Bien aclaro:

_**Así **__**esta**__** escrita la canción…**_

_Así los pensamientos de Tristán…_

--Así van los diálogos—

Y mas o menos así van comentarios y/o aclaraciones de escena.

Disculpen mi manera de escribir, me fui del cielo a la tierra después del de Michiyuki pero cuando escuche la canción no lo pude evitar xD…

**TODO SIGUE IGUAL**

_**Sé**__** que es difícil de explicar, **_

_**que nunca te gustó ser héroe,**_

_**que referías ser salvado y sentirte amado **_

_**cuando de pequeños jugamos a soldados...**_

--Tristán! Que haces aquí?—Un pequeño de cabello extraño y grandes ojos violetas

--Eh? Yo… nada… yo solo estaba… tu sabes… estaba…-- un castaño tipo motociclista… con cara de mono xD

--o.o?... oh mira ahí va Joey—a paso veloz un rubio salía del baño como si… como si lo hubiera atropellado un camión

--oh si, nos vemos Yugi—_seguiré__ con mi investigación, hace __más__ de una semana que mi amigo ha estado actuando… raro… es decir… oh diablos no lo __sé__, pero __sé__ que no es el Joey de siempre. Se salta las clases… __más__ de lo normal, de pronto deja de pelear con todo mundo, se tarda demasiado en el baño, ha dejado sus ridículas discusiones con Kaiba… Ahora que lo pienso Kaiba también ha estado raro… bueno supongo que en ese tipo nada es normal, como sea __seguiré__ investigando a mi amigo…_

_Un minuto… y Joey?... con una… lo __perdí__ otra vez! Maldita sea ahora dudo que si quiera lo pueda enco…_

--Tristán!—

--Ah! Yo no hice nada, lo juro!!—brinca del lugar donde estaba.

--o.o?—

--Ah Joey, hola… em… esto… yo, veras… yo estaba… tu sabes… siguiendo… NO!.. Estaba—

--Hola Joey!— Una chica que iba pasando… al parecer de la misma clase en la que ellos iban

--Hola Yuki n.n—

--Hola Tristán—

--Ah yo… Hola n.n—

--Solo para decirles que no se les olvide que mañana no vendrá el profesor de matemáticas…Bueno nos vemos en clase!!—

--Oh ya veo! Ella te gusta, no?—

--Si! Ella me gusta, por eso la estaba siguiendo!—_salvado!_

-- em Tristán…--

--Que pasa?—

--Yo… necesito decirte algo…--

_**Me siento bien de que me consideres **__**apto para comprenderte,**_

_**yo seré**__** tu confesor, seré tu amigo y protector,**_

_**pero afloja el nudo de tu garganta, no tengas miedo de afrontar la realidad,**_

_**no será **__**más**__** duro para **__**mí**____**oír**__** que para ti callar,**_

En la cafetería, un lugar común, una historia común, dos amigos hablando mientras comen algo… que de extraordinario en eso?... Fácil, que no hablaban de cualquier cosa…

--Y bien… que quieres decirme viejo?—

--Es que yo… no sé cómo empezar, pero…--

-- que te parece por el principio xD—

--Tristán es en serio ò.ó!—

--ok, ok… te escucho—

--yo… creo que… ah, no puedo . --

--Vamos Joey sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa—

--Lo sé pero…--

--Nada de peros… Tristán está aquí para escucharte—

--ok… yo… Tristán… creo que… creo que soy gay

--O.O!—

_**Yo**__** quiero ser el único testigo de tu secreto que no hable,**_

_**pero tienes que saber que todo eso ya lo **__**sé**___

_**sorprendí**__** tantas miradas locas perdidas en la oscuridad,**_

_**pero aun **__**así**__**, no **__**será**____**más**__** duro para **__**mí**____**oír**__** que para ti callar.**_

_Claro, era tan obvio, como no me di cuenta antes? Las miradas, los gestos, el hecho de que ya no quisiera salir de nuevo… por dios y ahora? No, yo debo de apoyarlo, el confía en __mí__, es mi mejor amigo yo debo de…_

--Tristán?—

--mande?—

--Yo lo siento pero… se que debí de habértelo dicho antes solo que no podía, estaba confundido, entiendo si no quieres juntarte más conmigo pero…--

--Jo! Y quien dijo eso?—

--es que tu cara o.oU—

--Joey, amigo, hermano… se te olvida que yo ya había nacido así xD…--

--Esto… entonces no te molesta?—

--Claro que no! Eso solo significa más chicas para mi xP—

--n.n gracias compadre—

_**Y volviendo**__** la mirada amigo no consigues na**__**da,**_

_**no te separes no hay motivo todo sigue igual,**_

_**y volviendo la mirada amigo no consigues nada,**_

_**no te separes, no hay motivo, todo sigue igual...**_

_Dos días… dos días desde que me dijo ESO!! Demonios me pasa por ser tan bueno amigo… dije que lo apoyaría lo __sé__, pero… pero…_

[Flash Back

--y entonces?—

--entonces que Tristán?—

--como te diste cuenta?—

--Ah eso… porque yo… bueno me gusta alguien—

--Aja! Y se puede saber el nombre de ese alguien?

--No—

--Por qué no?—

--Porque no y ya ¬¬--

--ok..—

--…¬¬--

--em pero dime, lo conozco?—

--no te importa—

--claro que sí! Por lo menos dime si es guapo porque digo, no de la noche a la mañana tu mejor amigo se hace gay, debe de ser alguien fuerte, sexy… como yo xD—

--contigo -.-U… si lo conoces, si es guapo, si es sexy…--

--wow y quien es el susodicho?—

--Tristán ¬¬---

--ok, ok me callo—

[Fin de Flash Back

_Debí__ de haber insistido!! Demonios que tal si era yo… es decir no espero que sea yo pero hay posibilidades de que mi mejor amigo se hay enamorado de mi… eso significa que yo tengo la culpa de que Joey ahora sea gay… muy bien a ver tengo que prepararme en caso de una declaración… algo como "Joey te amo, pero solo como hermano…" algo así o "Joey no creo que yo sea la pareja adecuada para ti" mmm… va mejorando_

--Joven Taylor…--

--Si lo tengo: "Joey quizá algún día podamos intentarlo"— una estruendosa carcajada por parte del salón de clases, el grupo sonrisas con cara de WHAT y un maestro intentando no perder la paciencia…

--Me alegra mucho que usted y el señor Wheeler quieran "intentarlo" pero ahora mismo me preocupa más saber por qué inicio la guerra mundial… tome asiento, quiere?--

--Si señor, lo siento—

_**Y ves que todo sigue siendo igual, **_

_**el cielo sigue siendo azul, pues sigo compartiendo todo, **_

_**mis risas y mis modos, **_

_**conmigo **__**tú**__** no tienes **__**porque**__** disimular la verdad...**_

--En que estabas pensando Tristán?—

--Yo, en nada… n.nU—

--en fin, te parece si quedamos en la tarde? Ahora tengo que ir a trabajar—

--claro, nos vemos en la arcada—

-adiós—un rubio sale corriendo con rumbo desconocido

_Lo presiento, me lo va a decir… pobre esta tan nervioso que ni si quiera se despidió bien, seguro que esta tarde… pero y yo que digo… em bien veamos "Claro, __inténtalo__ conmigo"… no pero se supone que yo no… ah que mas da… lo __veré__ en la tarde n//n juju_

_**Tu eres **__**así**__**, y **__**qué**____**también**__** tu me respetas **__**así**__** de esta manera, **_

_**y si te encuentro de la mano de algún Romeo enamorado, **_

_**se como **__**quieras**__**, se tu propia bandera, **_

_**yo sigo siendo un soldado **__**más**__** y nada **__**más**___

_**con cuidado **__**iré**__** para no p**__**isar las flores de tu libertad**_

--Ey Tris!!—

--Llegas tarde ¬¬--

--Lo siento n.n me entretuve un poco—

--si como sea, vamos a comer, muero de hambre y tú me dejaste esperando—

--si hombre—

En un pequeño establecimiento de comida rápida…

--estas bien viejo?—

--eh, yo? Si. Por que preguntas?—

--porque no has comido…--

--ah eso… yo… voy al baño n.nU—

--bien Joey, no te entretengas demasiado!—

_Jojo lo __sabía__, era yo… pero que digo? Mi amigo __está__ intentando decirme eso y yo… a ver creo que le hare las cosas __más__ sencillas, como?, __como?debe__ haber alguna forma para que __pue__…_

--Tristán, que haces aquí?—

--Claro que si viejo faltaba más!!—

-- o.oU eh?—

--Ah Mokuba, eres tu n.nU que haces aquí?—

--eso mismo te preguntaba U¬¬--

--Yo vine con Joey n.n un rato—

--oh o.oU—

--Y tú?—

--Pues yo vine con Seto a ver si podíamos llegar un acuerdo para que el dueño accediera a vendernos el local y construir Kaibaland—

--¬¬ tu hermano siempre quitándole el trabajo a las personas… por cierto y el tempano?—

--¬¬ no le digas así… fue al baño—

--ah ya..---

--y Joey? Quiero retarle a jugar Danger 5—

--en el baño, ahorita regresa…--

--…---

--…--

---SETO (KAIBA) Y JOEY EN EL BAÑO---

Y cual cohetes… al baño abriendo un poco la puerta encontrándose con una escena un poco… poco común…

(Para más explicaciones Joey estaba siendo sometido por Seto en una pared del baño, beso, que beso, que beso que…)

--hermano!—la palabra clave para que Seto dejara de hacer //meter// lo que sea que estaba haciendo con Joey

--Mokuba!... esto no es lo que parece—

--por favor Seto, no tengo 5 años… en fin hermano deberían por lo menos haberse encerrado en un sanitario, no crees Tristán?... Tristán—

(Imagínense a Tristán tipo Tamaki haciendo berrinche en un rincón)

--T.T no era yo, no era yo—

_**Y**__** volviendo la mirada amigo, no consigues nada, **_

_**no te separes no hay motivo, todo sigue igual **_

_**y volviendo la mirada amigo no consigues nada, **_

_**no te sepa**__**res ante todo sigo siendo igual**__**…**_

_Ah parece que después de todo, esto __está__ igual, Kaiba y Joey siguen peleando, pero por otras cosas xD… no se han anunciado como pareja y yo me quede solito T.T… ok lo admito, creo que también soy gay y me había enamorado de Joey… como sea sigue siendo un CREO y no un SOY ¬¬_

--oye tu cara de mono!! Muévete!!—_bien creo que si lo soy xD…_

--Cállate niño del dado

.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminado otro one-shot

Yami: todavía crees que alguien va a leer esto? ¬¬

Pues mas vale que si o si no tu pagas las consecuencias ¬¬

Seto: ya a dormir!! Son las 5 a.m

Ok ya voy n.n… em dejen reviews… de lo contrario violaré a Seto, torturaré a Joey y mataré a Yami

Yami: ¬¬ hasta crees que te van a creer

No me tientes faraón –saca una pistola—no me tientes, mira que estoy enojada y se puede disparar

Yami: o.oU

n.n dejen reviews…


End file.
